


Easy A

by nyrcella



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: College Student Rey (Star Wars), Come Shot, Desk Sex, Door Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nerdy Ben Solo, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Professor Ben Solo, Teacher-Student Relationship, as always i write where rey seduces ben, but he can be pretty dominant in bed, but she gets an O instead, rey wants an A, rey “i can take whatever i want” summers, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyrcella/pseuds/nyrcella
Summary: "We can't do this, Rey." A gasp escaped her lips to hear her name coming from him. "We just... can't. Y-you—you probably only want me because you want something."Of course this guy is smart. He teaches in Columbia. "That's what you think of me?” she asks, pouting for that extra effect. “You don't think I'm attracted to you? What kind of girl do you think I am?" Jesus, Rey. To prove this further, she takes off her panties and puts them in his massive palm, hearing his breath hitch. "Feel how wet I am for you."In which Rey would do anything to get that valedictorian spot.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 34
Kudos: 204





	Easy A

**Author's Note:**

> I was heavily inspired by that scene in The Family when Dianna Agron’s character seduced her French professor. That was a fucking hot scene, y’all.

This semester has gotten worse. She knows she has to cram for this paper to increase her chance at getting at least a B+. Plus, she's depending heavily on student loans. If she gets Upper First Class, she doesn't have to pay for her student loans which sounds heavenly. The last thing she needs is owing the government. 

But for this subject, she's not feeling so motivated to even write the paper. The guy wants 7000 words of paper with graphs, 100% facts from only scholarly sources with legit articles, and 80% true opinions from the facts. And this subject is not even what she signed up for. A fucking Economics class. 

The professor, Ben Solo, seems quite passionate with what he's teaching, which is exactly what she likes in professors. The passion. That they're actually interested in what they teach. Unfortunately, wittiness is actually important too and this guy doesn't even know how to make jokes or make the class as interesting as possible. It's all factual and half assed humour and he laughs at his own joke sometimes too. Most of his jokes are... not something she understands?

Like, politics. She couldn't give two fucks about politics.

Sometimes he makes dad jokes, which is endearing. 

But good God, please stop. After sometime, they become quite cringeworthy.

And that... fucking tweed suit he always wears. Most of the time he wears layers; tweed with a sweater and a collared shirt underneath. How many layers are those? He always thinks he's some kind of a big deal of a professor, adding those glasses he wears. The suits always have elbow patches too, which is quite funny. Who wears those anymore? He seems young too. Surely no one in his age wears that anymore, right? 

He thinks he’s Indiana Jones or something. 

That week of submission deadline, she realises how half assed her work is. She sends it a minute before the submission and realises that she forgets to put the References. Fuck fuck fuck. She needs to do something about this. It's fucking 60% of coursework. Including. Mid. Term. Which she answered half-assedly. So she laughs at his jokes in his class now, looks at him whenever she feels his eyes on her so he'd think she's paying attention, and even asks questions. 

"Professor?" she calls out after knocking on his office door. About two minutes before his consultation hour ends. His office is a little remote, down the hallway near the window. It looks like a nice place, at the corner, but really it isn't. It's kind of secluded, away from the other offices and the reception. 

This is another thing about him that she has a problem with. Because on his door, it says, 

> **BENJAMIN O. SOLO, Ph.D**
> 
> **Economics Department**

Ph.D. What a snob. 

"Come in," he grunts out, annoyed. Probably because his consultation hour is almost over. And it's almost 6PM, most students have gone home anyway. Teachers and faculty? She's not so sure. 

Game plan. She only opens the door and stands on the threshold of his office with her red lipstick, floral sundress that barely reaches under her ass, and nude wedges that make her legs appear longer. She knows he recognises her. She always sits in front, even though she never pays attention. 

The trick here is the teachers never really ask the students in front, they always check students who sit in the back thinking the students who sit in front always pay attention. Plus, she always pretends to laugh at all the professors' jokes. When she does it with Professor Solo though, his eyes would always glance up at her whenever she does that, like he has been looking forward to that. Like he just knows out of all students who would laugh at his joke, it's her. Unless she's been imagining it. 

"Miss Summers," he says, surprised. He slides his glasses up his nose. 

Oh. So he does know her name. Of course he does. "Hey, Prof," she purrs, leaning on his door frame. "Caught you in a bad time?" 

He looks at his watch. "I—I could spare you a minute." 

"That's all I need," she replies before she enters his office, closing the door behind her. Prancing with her short beige sundress. When she approaches him, he starts blushing profusely. She has a feeling that girls don't exactly interact with him much. "That was quite an illuminating class today. I've never been interested in Econ but you really opened my eyes." 

"Y-yeah?" he stammers, his Adam's apple bobbing on his throat. 

She hums, tucking her hair behind her ear. "But I'm not exactly clear about some of the calculations? I wanted to ask you in class but I... I feel like an idiot for not understanding. I really struggle with this class and I need you." Then she starts squirming nervously. On purpose. "I—I mean, your _guidance_." 

"You need a teacher," he states succinctly, though his voice cracks slightly. Somehow, in his office, while they're alone, his voice gets to her a little. It's the gentleness, she supposes. The intimacy, and how he sounds deeper when he’s speaking softly. She doesn’t understand it either.

She laughs at the obvious. "You _are_ my teacher." 

He lets out a cough. "Well, you know what I mean." 

"I need _extra_ attention," she emphasises.

"Did you struggle for your courseworks as well? You should have come to me sooner, you know?" 

Instead of the chair, she sits on the desk. She could see that he flinches a little. "I know. I'm sorry. I just feel so self conscious. I mean, you've been nothing but brilliant but my brain just can't seem to just.... process it all." Yes, she’s using the whole I-don't-know-anything bimbo trick. Desperate times call for desperate measures, people.

"Don't worry, it's... normal," he stammers, those hazel eyes behind the glasses accidentally fixate on her legs. He rubs his nape, looking away immediately. "What exactly did you not understand?"

"Mainly about the 2008 crisis. I mean, I get it. Greed won't get you anywhere. But this one confuses me in particular." She leans towards him with her arms pressed together where he could see her barely there cleavage, pointing at the lesson she took notes of. 

"Ah, that one," he comments, averting his gaze from her. She has never found him hot. But how the hell does he saying anything send shivers down her spine and her pussy clenching? He explains to her without making her feel dumb, which is stupidly attractive. He starts speaking, using the term _'unemployment rate'_ and _'inflation'_ and _'positive'_ and, fuck, she's wet because of this. What is happening? She’s feeling feverish all of the sudden and she needs some friction between her legs. 

The tone he uses as he explains is so soft, like he's whispering. Soothing and calm, yet sexy. Makes her wonder, has he ever thought of doing ASMR? 

Shit. What spell is she under on? 

"Do you get it?" he asks sincerely. No mocking at all. He really genuinely enjoys teaching which makes it even more attractive.

"Gosh, I feel like I could never understand Economics," she whines. 

"That's sad because I think you're a bright student, Ms. Summers." 

For a moment, she’s astonished by his compliment. She gazes up at him, furrowing her brows. This is her weakest subject, maybe he’s just trying to encourage her. "How would you know that?" 

He seems perplexed for a minute, blowing out his breath. "The professors here talk a lot about you in the office," he admits, clearing his throat. "I hear you might be the class valedictorian as well." 

"Really." Do the professors talk about their students? Surely they won’t be so specific that they would mention her, right? But there’s no way he would ask about her, that’s just preposterous. 

He shrugs, though his face has turned into a darker shade of shade. "That's how bright they think you are." 

"Well, guess this course won't be able to let me be a valedictorian after all if I fail," she sulks. 

"You won't fail,” he assures her.

She feels like she’s complaining, not used to getting below A minus. "But I won't get an A." 

He sighs. "I'm pretty sure you can, Miss Summers," he convinces and when he finally dares to look at her in the eyes (with his face still bright red), she effortlessly pops the button of her dress open when she pretends to rub her nape and drops her hand to the desk (like an _oops_ kinda thing). It takes years of practice to do that, actually. She thought this skill might be useful. Might be. "U-uh," he sputters. 

"What's wrong?" she asks sweetly. 

"Y-your..." He looks away and she catches him adjusting his trousers. 

Her gaze trails lower and gasps in surprise to see his crotch where she could see the outline of his bulge. The zipper looks like it’s struggling.

For someone so shy like him, he surely doesn't have the size of a dick like someone shy would pack. 

Okay. Must be his office that makes her super attracted to him. The whole authority thing.

It's quick when he pushes himself from his desk, making a move to stand up. "I should go," he tells her. "I- I have a class." 

Part of her thinks it's cute that he looks all vulnerable and shy, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Do you?" 

"Yeah." He furrows his brows together, looking down at his shoes. "I'm just gonna take off—" 

She knows he means take off as in going away, but she can't help but think differently. She wonders what his body looks like. With that in mind, she hops down his desk and pushes him against his bookshelf behind him where there are framed pictures of his dog and some of his parents. She thinks those are his parents. 

No girlfriends. Or boyfriends, for that matter. 

Her stringent movement obviously startles him as he gulps nervously, his hands gripping the shelf. Even though he's broad and he's massive, she feels like the bigger person here. The glasses glide down his nose a little.

"Rey. What are you doing?" he rasps. She looks at his clenched fist, so tight that his knuckles become pale white. His bulge seems so huge that she thinks this might not be bad after all. "Rey." 

With certainty and definitely curiosity, she palms the outline of his bulge before she looks up at him. 

His throat bobs. "I'm..." His eyes are almost fluttered closed. 

It's kind of nice feeling how much he swells and hardens with each friction of her palm. Her mouth quirks into a little smirk. "Let it happen. No one has to know." This is only to achieve her valedictorian dream, not because she's attracted to him. Nope, definitely not. 

The poor man whimpers, leaning against the shelf. "We can't—we can't do this—my job— _fuck_ that feels so good." He starts heaving, his chest rising and falling in front of her. His... massive chest. 

So she just keeps observing him like she's analysing him, analysing his reaction under her palm. Emboldened, she finds herself slightly squeezing his length, earning a gasp from his beautiful mouth. He throws his head to the back and gently thrusts his hips towards her. Without any more thoughts, she pulls his collars to her and pulls his face to her, kissing him. The glasses smush against her cheek. She would feel bad but she couldn't give a fuck right now. 

What is this revelation? His lips are soft. So fucking soft. Maybe because of his plushy lips that makes him such a good kisser. He hasn't even reciprocated yet she already... loves it? 

He makes a gurgle sound and he stills under her touch. But she won't give up. She finds his belt and pulls him closer to her so he stands between her legs, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her dress hikes up from her pushing herself closer to him. 

"M-Miss Summers—" he sputters, tearing his lips off of hers. "W-we can't—this is—not a good idea— _unggh_." He makes a throaty noise when she shuts him up with her mouth, sticking her tongue down his throat.

This time, he melts in her kiss, giving in to her. His strong cologne wafts her nose intoxicatingly, like an aphrodisiac. Pheromones. She inches towards him until their bodies are flushed together. Until her chest meets his solid plane he calls his chest. 

His palm rests on her bare thigh and he starts squeezing it, probably starting to lose some semblance of control. When he deepens the kiss, she knows now the purpose of his plump lips (other than to eat a girl out, she supposes. But not her, duh). He really kisses the way everyone wants to be kissed, eager and hungry and desperate. There’s not a lot of tongue action going on, just enough actually. When the tongue is involved, she accidentally lets out an embarrassing whine out of her throat.

But she’s trying so hard not to enjoy this and convinces herself that she's absolutely _not_ irrevocably attracted to this man. That she’s here for a beneficial reason (well, not benefiting her pussy, she guesses?) Not for—for him. This is purely for scholarships and getting valedictorian. Nothing else. Nothing more. Just a selfish ambitious reason. 

All for that sweet, sweet valedictorian spot. 

But why does it feel so good, fully aware that she's under his touch? That he's the one she's kissing and he's the one who's gripping her thigh now? She’s fully aware of _who_ she’s kissing, she’s not even trying to imagine another person because Ben Solo immediately makes her forget every single person she has ever known by kissing her like this, tasting like his mint and a little hint of coffee. She wonders what her taste is like. Probably her boba tea she consumed this afternoon.

She didn’t even plan to go so far, just prancing and flashing her boobs and then dash away. Just a simple flirt yet here she's gone so far by kissing him. 

Suddenly he pulls away with a grunt. "We can't do this, Rey." A gasp escaped her lips to hear her name coming from him. "We just... can't. Y-you—you probably only want me because you want something." 

Of course this guy is smart. He teaches in Columbia. "That's what you think of me?” she asks, pouting for that extra effect. “You don't think I'm _attracted_ to you? What kind of girl do you think I am?" Jesus, Rey. To prove this further, she takes off her panties and puts them in his palm, hearing his breath hitch. "Feel how wet I am for you." Has she gone too far? Maybe she has. 

He seems speechless as he stares at the lace material in his hand before he grips it tighter in his hand. Okay, why is that hot? 

"Keep it." She hops down his desk and walks towards his door, turning the doorknob a bit slowly until she hears the door being unlocked, so painfully slow like she's waiting for him to tell her to stop. 

Which he does. "Wait," he says, his tone wavering. 

She turns around, locking the door again. She leans against the door, watching him. Daring him to move. "What?" she asks when he's still standing there. 

There's something in his eyes behind those thick glasses that make his whole expression shift into something else. He seems more determined now, tightening his jaw. When he keeps her panties in his breast pocket, her knees start wobbling. It just seems like he's in charge now and he's—he's keeping them in his breast pocket. 

Claiming her.

Taking off his glasses and placing them on his desk, he crosses the room towards her like he has made up his mind, looking at her like she’s his prey. When he's right in front of her, huffing and panting, all she thinks about is how beautiful his eyes are without those stupid glasses. His pupils are dark right now but they're rounder. She could see those beautiful lashes that hood his eyes. 

She feels so much dumber now for not thinking that he's cute. He is cute. Tall. Broad. Good hair. Lips. Neck. Oh, what a fool she has been. God, that sharp angular nose though. She's so used to thin lips, she really thought his face wasn't attractive when she has been blind all her life. 

And oh how steadfast he is in his movement when he closes the distance between them and pulls her from the back of her head, kissing her. God, when he actually kisses, it's addictive. He grips her hair so tightly, it hurts in a good way. There's no air between them, meaning she could feel everything. He's hard against her stomach, trapping her between his legs by widening his stance. 

Now that she knows the taste of him, she chases his mouth in protest when he draws apart from him. Maybe she seems desperate but she doesn't care, she loves kissing him. There's a twitch of smile on the corner of his mouth when she does that. "Stop smiling and keep kissing me," she grumbles. 

With a laugh, he hoists her ass up until she's able to wrap her legs around his waist. Her arms are wrapped around his neck to support herself, though she barely needs the support because he feels strong. Her dress hitches up and she can feel him between her thighs. "Impatient," he chides, pinning her against the door. 

The way he says that got her so hot and bothered that she rubs her crotch against his. "Hurry up and fuck me," she pleads. 

He rummages his pocket to retrieve something while his lips are still on hers. She hears the sound of foil being ripped, making her heart beat faster. She looks down to see a gold foil packet. 

Well. Okay. 

This is really happening. And it all happens so fast. 

"You really have condoms lying around in your pocket while you're working?" Rey asks dazedly. 

There's pink tinging his cheeks and his neck. "I usually go straight to the bar after work. Last time I forgot it, I didn't get the chance to get laid after... well, almost a year." 

A year?! On another hand, she doesn't know why she's so surprised that he has a life outside his work, sexual life, to be clear. Of _course_ he has sex. Just because he lacks in fashion department and makes terrible jokes, it doesn't mean he's a fucking virgin. Look at how huge he is. Well, she never thought he was a virgin. But she certainly doesn't think he would pick up some chicks at a bar either. Or Tinder. Maybe he always meets girls through mutual friends or at work, but that’s it. "You don't keep it in the car?" 

"I keep it in my _wallet_ because I always forget when it's in my car." 

Rey just laughs before she kisses him again. 

His lips trail to her jaw as she helps him unbuckling his belt and unfastening his pants. When she takes him out of his briefs, her eyes widen because holy shit, he's huge. This is what he's been hiding underneath his stupid trousers? She palms him slightly, earning a huff of breath coming out of his mouth before he rolls the condom along his shaft. 

Holding her against the door, he adjusts himself so he can enter her, and Lord have mercy. It takes some time for him to fully be inside her. 

He grunts against her shoulder. "Fuck," he mutters and she doesn't think she's heard him curse before. Obviously not, since he's really professional in his class. Her fingers find their way into his silky hair when he tries to slide in deeper. Shit, he really is enormous. How is it not entirely inside her yet?

When he pushes in, the back of her head keeps bumping against the door. Not that she's complaining, though. "Don't hold back. I'm not fragile." 

"Let me just..." He pulls out and pushes in again, her body sliding up whenever he slides in, letting her adjust to his size. "You're so—so tight and warm and—" This time when he thrusts out and enters her, he does it harder until he's finally buried to the hilt. She lets out a harsh gasp, almost feeling her in her cervix. "Wish I could feel you bare." 

She sort of wants him to raw her too. "Harder, Professor," she hiccups. She swears she feels him swell inside her. 

A snort comes out of his mouth as he begrudgingly fucks her harder since he still seems fine just letting his cock stay inside her. "Fuck. Do you have any idea the effect you have on me when calling me that?"

She sobs, hugging his head as he pounds inside her, her body going up and down. "Oh fuck, yes! Yes!" she moans, to which he palms her mouth. 

"Shh, please be quiet, sweetheart," he begs, his cock twitching inside her, like he has a one eighty degree transformation. Wasn’t he bashful earlier? "Or else someone will hear you... or I'll—I'll—this will be over quick." He shudders, biting his lower lip as he's trying to hold it in a little longer. 

So she gasps instead, trying to keep her voice down as she grips his shirt while he just drives into her. She takes his earlobe in her mouth to suck it when he drops his hand to hold her thighs. These massive ears that he always hides in his hair that are just begging to get sucked.

"Shit, you feel so good," he slurs, kissing her shoulder and rocking his hips. "S-so good." 

Tears well up her eyes as she nods vigorously, his cock hitting that spot on the roof of her walls over and over. That spot where it feels like an itch that's begging to be scratched and here he is, doing it for her. "You feel good too, _Professor_ ," she mewls in his ear, licking a hot stripe of his neck. 

When he groans, she feels her whole body tremble from the reverberation. They should be careful, even if his office is pretty remote and most people have gone home by now. The room is filled with the sound of their moans and the slap of their skins, occasionally the slam of the door too as he pounces inside her. 

Her whole body starts shaking and she wants to make a noise so badly because she's about to come. She could feel it, her muscles tensing and her body quivering. She can't believe Professor Solo is this great at sex, fuck. All because of his monster cock. Not only is she getting her A (hopefully), but she's also about to get her O. The big O.

"Oh f—fuck, Professor," she whines softly, leading him to dig his nails in her thighs. 

Her cries are muffled when he presses a kiss on her lips. He chokes a little, nibbling her chin. She could sense how close he is, feeling him lurch inside her like he's so close while he keeps bucking his hips towards her against the door. "Oh baby. Baby. Rey."

It feels quick and long at the same time when she convulses through the avalanches, only seeing white when she rolls her eyes to the back. She bites his neck, suppressing her own groans as he keeps coaxing the orgasm out of her. He knows how weak her limbs feel, thrusting shallowly while gripping her thighs tightly. "F-Fuck," she breathes, her stomach coiling when she keeps coming on his cock, her slick dripping down her thighs. 

He chases down his climax as well, picking up his pace. She welcomes the stretch caused by his cock, letting him familiarise his size with her hole. "Rey," he grunts, using her while she's almost passed out after all her energy is sucked out from how hard she came. She still tightens herself around him though, milking his cock until he cries out. "Hold on." 

While she's confused on what he meant by that, she's too tired to think. It's all clear when she feels like she's flying — he's carrying her somewhere. He puts her down to stand on her feet and pulls out, emitting a whimper out of her mouth at the loss. But she keeps quiet when he spins her around and pushes her torso onto his tidy desk. He flips the skirt of her sundress around her waist before he slips inside her again. 

"Fuck!" she screams before biting her lip since she's supposed to be quiet. From this angle, it fills her up like no other and the sound of their skins slapping each other spur her on even more. She props her elbows on the desk, leaning her head on her arm.

So, maybe she's about to come more than once, then. 

He rocks his hips in a punctuated thrust, so deep inside her she sees stars in her eyes. "You want to get your A, do you?" he hisses in her ear, making her whimper. "Well, I'll give you A if I get to come on your ass. A for ass, right?" 

Her lips part in surprise, wondering where the fuck did that come from? This is a complete shift of personality from him. This isn't the serious yet dorky professor anymore, this is—this is—she's not even sure. She can't think, she's just too busy being on the verge of the second climax. All she could muster is 'Alpha'. "Ben!" she whines, can't even utter out _'Professor'._

"Come on, baby, you can come again, can you?" he rasps, clutching her hips tightly. He angles himself inside her which makes her feel even more fuller. "Show that you deserve to be my favourite student. God, fucking tight pussy. Made for me." 

She sobs while he bruises her cunt, reaching to grip the edge of the desk. "Y-yes, Professor!" she keens before she feels a palm over her mouth again. 

"Shh, keep quiet, baby, shh," he croons, fucking her harder. He’s chatty when he fucks too. Good to know. "Let me just—" His cock pulses inside her but he's holding back when he just stays still for a minute before he continues his thrust. "God I want to hear you scream but we have to go somewhere for that. Come for me first please, come again for me. Rub your clit." 

"Okay," she acquiesces in his palm, trembling underneath him. She reaches down to where the nub is before she circles it, already so overstimulated. This isn't gonna take some time. 

The second time she climaxes is definitely more intense than the first one because of how rough he is on the desk until it rattles under her. It lasts longer too, like her world shatters and she really has lost the last semblance of her energy. 

He fucks her through her climax, all animalistic and relentless. Just the way he's intense when he teaches, he's intense when he fucks too and she could feel him hit her cervix over and over. He starts to rut inside her, squeezing her hips tightly. "Fuck," he grunts. “Oh god. Rey.” He keeps murmuring her name repeatedly and slips some _“fucking tight”_ in between. 

She feels the loss when he pulls out of her and she hears a popping sound, the sound of him tearing off the condom of his cock. There's more slapping sound when he strokes his length viciously, groaning. "Fuck!" he bellows again when he starts spurting, painting her ass with his cum, all hot and thick. Taking her by surprise.

Now she has remnants of him on her skin and she has to go home like this. She turns her head to look at him. He looks like a mess with his ruffled hair and his untucked shirt and his trousers around his ankles. And she finally gets a good view of his slightly softened shaft. He ties the condom and throws it in the rubbing bin. 

Their slicks prickle down her thighs, all hot and thick. She struggles a little as she tries to straighten herself up, too weak after attending classes and then fucking her professor afterwards. She faces him as she stands, smoothing down her sundress over her ass. "So," she drawls out awkwardly. 

He tucks his cock inside his briefs and pulls up his trousers, zipping up and buttoning. She watches as he struggles to buckle up his belt after tucking his shirt in nicely but he still manages to do it anyway. He grabs his glasses somewhere on the desk and puts them on. Nerdy Ben Solo is back. "So," he repeats, brushing his jacket a little and that's when she remembers he has her panties in the breast pocket. 

For a moment, they just stare at each other as if they can’t believe they had just done that. She definitely has felt like she lost all her dignity. Her pussy feels so sore but she tries to sit anyway, on his desk. She almost forgot what she came here for. She looks at him expectantly, hope probably written all over her face.

"I'm not gonna give you an easy A." 

She looks at him incredulously. "What?" she snaps. 

"A-ha!" he exclaims. "So you _do_ admit that you only fucked me just so I could give you an A." 

She grits her teeth in annoyance, feeling her dignity getting stripped away again. She would ask for her panties back but all she wants to do right now is leave. So with a huff, she hops off his desk and attempts to get away from him. 

Key word: attempt, since all of the sudden, his hand wraps around her arm as he pulls her back towards him. "I'll tell you what you need to study, just you and not other students, _exactly_ the topics that you need to memorise." 

"It's not enough to get an A with how fucked my coursework is so now I'm gonna be—" She's gonna be the disappointment of her family. Family pressure is real, folks. 

When he places his hand on her shoulder, she tenses a little. "If you're talking about your References, don't worry. Just send it to me tonight and I won't cut off your mark. I meant it when I said you're my best student. You might be weak at this subject but you still only need 35 percent to get an A." 

She peers up at him. "That's a lot." 

"You can do this, baby." His face reddens at the slip up. "I mean, um, Rey." 

Her chest flutters at the endearment. "Thanks. And for the record... It may have started as a selfish reason.” She grimaces. “But I need you to know that I _did_ enjoy it. I did genuinely enjoy it afterwards. You're..." _Hot. Sexy. Oddly great at sex for someone who hasn’t gotten laid in almost a year._ _Would love to have a second round._

"I'm...?" he prods nervously. 

Then she closes the distance and kisses him, hoping that answers his question. He's quick to reciprocate the kiss, hot and sweet at the same time. She tries to be careful not to smush her cheek on his glasses, tilting her head as she savours his lips a while longer. When they draw apart, she licks her lips, tasting the sugary mint on her lips. 

"Rey," he rasps when they tear away, smiling at her. 

She smiles back, stroking his cheek with her thumb. “I promise I won’t tell anyone.” 

He shakes his head, pecking her forehead. “I don’t mind, Rey. Tell whatever you want. If you want.” 

It takes everything she has to tear herself away from him. She may have gotten what she wants, but somehow it doesn’t feel enough. “Good bye, Professor Solo.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t my favourite smut that I’ve written but I still want to know what you think. Be nice please 👉👈
> 
> My [Twitter profile](https://twitter.com/ch4rliebarbers).


End file.
